Princess C.2. Netherlands Rivera
C.C. is an immortal girl who outwardly appears to be little more than 16 years old. She becomes Zero Medina's accomplice when he makes a Geass contract with her. She is willful almost to a fault, usually doing whatever she wants regardless of whether or not it inconveniences others, particularly with Zero. She also likes to withhold information, usually telling people just enough to leave them wondering. C.C. has a strong penchant for pizza, especially Pizza Hut's (which sponsors the show in Japan, though the logo is blurred out or digitally removed in the English dub); she constantly orders pizzas to Zero's house using his credit card. She also carries around a stuffed toy of "Cheese-kun", the company's mascot in Japan. Her love of pizza is often used for comedic effect, as she was twice willing to risk capture simply to get a piece of a giant pizza being made by the Student Council (which is ruined both times). Both Zero and Young Harrison Rivera sometimes refer to her as "Pizza Girl", after a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship C.2. eventually ends up getting married to Zero and changes her name to C.2., she has a huge relationship with Young Harrison Rivera thinking of him as her own son and would often act motherly towards him, in which he gets easily annoyed from. C.2. later developed A Huge Crush On the Rivera Car Form Known as Logan Netherlands Rivera after driving him in races and would do anything in her heart to receive him. Unfortunately her Antics with Logan gets out of hand when he keeps snitching to Zero, and she is forced to let him go. After Zero Passes away Joyfully, by at last accomplishing his vow to fight endlessly. C.2. is enraged and would not go out with anyone else, until she found out that Logan's life was endanger and that he was suffering under the Curse Of Love, Something that he's had since he was manufactured, and so it worsened thanks to the events of Dark C.C Medina planting an irremovable chip in him. After 10 Years of training and repairing Logan C.2.'s dream of being together with Logan is at last a reality, still fired up from anger C.C hunts down her counterpart and eventually kills her bringing an end to her threats once and for all and avenging Logan's suffering. 4 Months after the death of Dark C.C the human girl and Car end up getting married, due to the fact that Zero Medina wanted this to happen So that C.2. would still be Happy, and that Logan can at last after many Millenniums receive a lover. World War III C.2. Join The Military with her husband in 2010 in order to build the Zero 4 If so that Zero can at last finish his new upgraded space station known as the Z Star, that was just under way for commission, unfortunately during the events of launching a blast from one of Rivera's satellites destroyed the ship seconds before take off killing dozens of innocent American lives on board including the whole lifter as well. C.2. runs and tells Zero about the tragic destruction of the first Lifter, in which he could no longer believe his ears and ended up Demanding for a war with Europe for the deaths of the innocent Americans, after the blast. Zero however heads up to space in the Core Fighter in order to investigate the Satellite ignoring C.2. demands, to try and figure out how Rivera would stab him on the back like that. Despite his demands C.2. Unable to control her temper she launches a full scale invasion of Europe starting at Portugal with her core, getting Rivera's attention and wondering how Zero would stab him in the back. Relationship with Zero Medina and Logan Netherlands Rivera Rivera Federation War C.2. Lets Logan Go Death Rivera Witnessing Logan's Torture Zero Fulfills Val and Dies Peacefully At last C.2. Returns To Logan C.2. Netherlands Rivera